


In This Together

by TorchUnlit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchUnlit/pseuds/TorchUnlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pregnant, and it's all Derek's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen the last few episodes, so this has no bearing on canon (I mean, obviously not anyway, if Stiles is pregnant.)
> 
> Anyway, meant to be just a cute, sweet fic. Feel free to let me know what you think! :)

“How the fuck did this happen?” Stiles stares at his reflection in the mirror, shirt pulled up, baring his slightly distended stomach. “I thought that was pudge, there’s no way- I’m human, damn it! A human male-bodied individual!”

“Clearly not that human,” Lydia quips from where she sits nestled between Aiden and Jackson. Stiles is still wrapping his mind around how Aiden and Jackson are both dating Lydia; when he heard Jackson was coming back, he was sure there would be bloodshed.

But that’s all irrelevant now to Stiles’s much bigger and growing problem.

“I’m human!” Stiles repeats. He points a finger at Derek, who has his usual dour look. “It’s got to be from your crazy werewolf dna. Your spunk mutated me!”

There’s mild groaning around the room, and Stiles hears Scott mumble, “Did not want to hear that, did not want to hear that…”

Derek just raises an eyebrow. “Don’t blame me. I’ve never heard of this happening.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles says, “you don’t seem to be know a lot about the whole werewolf slash supernatural stuff despite being one.”

Scott places a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “Hey, look, you’re riled up, no need to get angry at Derek.”

The others might defer to Scott as alpha, but he and Stiles go way back, and Stiles is not putting up with any of Scott’s calming shit and pheromones and whatever other alpha powers he’s got. “I’m fucking pregnant! How the hell am I supposed to be calm?!”

“Go see Deaton,” Allison suggests. “Let him check you out.”

“No, I want a doctor, not a vet! I’m not a dog!”

Scott sighs as he says, “But he knows about werewolves and werewolf biology. Would it help if my mom was there, too?”

Stiles doesn’t really want Scott’s mother there; she’s too much of a parental figure for Stiles to really feel comfortable having her know what a freak he is. Even worse, there’s a chance she’ll tell his dad during one of their dates, and Stiles really does not want his father to find out that way.

But she’s trained with humans - which he is, not some supernatural creature and certainly not a household pet - so he agrees.

 

“Cases like yours are rare,” Deaton says after he’s examined Stiles. “It’s not unheard of, though I’ve only read about cases in legend. But you are definitely pregnant.”

Stiles has to bite his tongue to stop himself from swearing like a sailor. He’s not going to do it with Scott’s mom there.

“So it is Derek’s fault,” Stiles says through gritted teeth. “His werewolf biology did something to mine.”

“It’s their way of making sure they procreate,” Deaton continues. “Like alphas changing humans, there is a small chance of same-sex human partners being impregnated by their werewolf mates.”

Dear, sweet, beautiful Melissa interrupts just then with, “But how is that even possible? How can someone’s body possibly go through that kind of change without them noticing?”

“Thank you,” Stiles says. “At least someone else sees how messed up and impossible this is.”

Deaton shakes his head a little. “As I’ve said, I’ve only read about it in the lore. I’ve never heard of a reliably documented case.”

Derek steps forward then. “Who cares?” he says.

“I do,” Sties mutters.

Derek turns his gaze to Stiles. Stiles can’t help his breath catching as Derek’s full attention is on him. There’s love in his eyes, and it makes his stomach flip flop. “However this happened, it’s happening. We’re going to have a baby. Together.”

Stiles knows he shouldn’t get swept up in Derek’s words. Derek has never really been Mr. Reliable, and it’s still fucked up that Stiles is even in this situation, but he just feels happy and loved that Derek’s with him for this. That he’s excited even for a baby.

“Good thing I’m not due until late summer,” Stiles says. “I can be fat for a term, but I can’t be seven to nine months pregnant fat.”

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles gently. Stiles is aware of Deaton, Scott, and Melissa talking to each other, but he can make Scott give him the Sparknotes version later.

 

“My dad’s going to kill me when he finds out,” Stiles says. He’s pressed up against Derek, staring at the ceiling. “I mean, he was going to if I ever got a girl pregnant - he’s said as much - but now I’m the one with the bun in the over.”

“No, he won’t,” Derek says, and Stiles can feel his words rumble through his chest. “He’s going to kill me, but he won’t kill you.”

Stiles doesn’t find it funny. “Hey, this kid is half yours, I need you around to take care of it. To be a dad.”

Derek’s hand catches Stiles’s. “There’s no way I’m going to abandon you or the baby,” he says slowly. “Trust me.”

Stiles does. He knows Derek won’t abandon him or the baby.

He leans over and kisses Derek slowly. It quickly turns deeper, and soon Stiles is straddling Derek, shirts abandoned, hands running over each other’s bodies.

Derek’s thumbs run over the barely visible bump in Stiles’s abdomen. He strokes it gingerly, sending shivers through Stiles’s body.

“You know,” Derek says, “I can’t wait until you’re all round.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Stiles gasps as Derek’s hand slips into his boxers and strokes his cock. Stiles grinds his ass down against Derek’s crotch, earning him a hiss from Derek.

“I’m not. It’ll be hot, your belly sticking out, our baby growing…”

Stiles admits to himself he feels a little thrill of pleasure at the thought of Derek stroking his stomach, whispering sweet nothings to the baby, lips pressed against his naval, hand working over Stiles’s cock.

He gets up long enough for them to both get rid of their pants and underwear, and then he’s straddling Derek again. He can feel Derek’s cock run along his ass, and he moans with want.

“Quick,” he begs around Derek’s mouth as they kiss hungrily. “Fuck me, please, now, right now.”

Derek growls, deep and animalistic, and god if that doesn’t make Stiles even harder. In one smooth motion, Derek flips them around, and it’s only a minute before his fingers, slick with lube, press into Stiles’s entrance.

Stiles gasps and twists with each thrust of Derek’s fingers. He finds Stiles’s prostate and then Stiles can’t think anymore, he can only feel, feel the heat from Derek’s body, the pleasure thrumming through him, Derek’s lips against his stomach.

“Inside,” Stiles gasps. “Need you inside.”

Derek wastes no time in obliging Stiles. He thrusts in, the glide smooth and easy.

“Can’t wait to fuck you when your big,” Derek growls as he moves. “You’re having my baby, Stiles. Mine.”

“Yes, yours, oh god, don’t stop, keep going,” Stiles babbles. He still can’t think, he just wants, and every little touch is a jolt of pleasure, every thrust searing through him like fire.

Derek’s hand wraps around his cock, and he jerks Stiles in time with his thrusts.

“You’ll need me to get you off,” Derek says. “Won’t be able to touch yourself around your belly. Just me, and you’re so horny already, you won’t be able to get enough.”

Derek continues on like that, and all Stiles can do is agree, because damn it, Derek’s got him hot and every little thing he says just makes Stiles burn with desire.

It’s too soon when Stiles feels his orgasm approaching, balls drawing up, and then he comes with a cry, coating their stomachs with his come. He clenches around Derek, and Derek spills into him with a throaty groan.

It leaves Stiles breathless to think how it isn’t just Derek’s come in him; it’s his seed, genuinely, a chance for life, and it’s already taken hold in Stiles’s body.

Derek cleans up Stiles with such gentleness, Stiles fights back the urge to cry. He hides his face in Derek’s shoulder and takes in a shaky breath.

“Hey, you okay?” Derek whispers in his ear.

Stiles nods. He raises up and smiles warmly at Derek. “I love you so much.”

“I know.”

Stiles frowns and swats Derek’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m carrying your baby, you have to say it right.”

Derek smirks, but he says, “I love you, too,” before leaning in for a kiss that sears through Stiles’s heart.

As they lay together in bed, the edges of sleepiness closing in on them, Stiles sits up abruptly. “Shit,” he says. “Someone needs to warn Danny.”

Derek just chuckles. “No need. He’s the one pitching in that relationship.”

“Oh.” Stiles thinks that over for a second. He always assumed - but then, well, he really had no reason to assume that. As he lays back down, he says, “Maybe we should warn Ethan then? Does it work like that, too?”

Derek stiffens beside him. “Talk to Scott. See what he says.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and then he has to stifle a yawn. “Okay.”

He drifts off only moments later. 

When he wakes up the next morning, he remembers the day before, and he feels anxious and worried. What will it be like to have a werewolf baby? How will Stiles tell his dad? How is the baby going to come out of him?

But even with all that ahead, one look at Derek’s sleeping face reassures Stiles. No matter what, Derek will be there with him. And that’s enough for Stiles.


End file.
